


You're Cold, Too

by Felicity_The_Cat



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat
Summary: Vanny and William enjoy the sunset, but she forgot to bring her jacket. The air is rather cold... Isn't it?
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower
Kudos: 19





	You're Cold, Too

_ “How are you, sweetheart?” _

Vanny turned to face the man sitting beside her with a gentle smile on her face.

The hill they were sitting on was serene and quiet. The sky glowed beautiful purples and pinks as the sun departed for the night. A few stars sparkled in the sky, though Vanny couldn’t make out what constellations they belonged to. The man beside her held onto her hand gently, patiently waiting for a reply.   
  
“I’m well…” She replied softly. Her response made the man smile, and his gaze returned to the sunset in front of them. The air was slightly chilly, and it made Vanny wish that she had brought a jacket. She shivered, and William immediately noticed.

_ “It’s always cold here, you know.”  _

He muttered softly. Vanny turned to face him with a confused expression. “What?”

William leaned closer to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

_ “You’re cold, too.”  _

He whispered gently. It almost sounded like he was concerned.

“I just forgot my jacket, Will. I’m fine.” Vanny assured him as she hugged him back, wrapping her trembling arms around him. Her words did nothing to console the man.

_ “We should leave soon, then. It’s only going to get colder.” _

Vanny gave him a brief nod as they pulled apart. Her attention returned to the sky, watching as the sun slipped completely out of view. She smiled and held onto William’s hand a little tighter.

Somehow, it felt ice-cold, now lacking any warmth it had moments before. Vanny quickly looked up at William’s face. His expression seemed sad. His eyes were baggy and he looked worn down. His skin was pale, much too pale. He looked sickly; he looked like death.

“William?” She called out as she shifted to sit on her knees, taking William’s freezing hand into both of hers. William closed his eyes and let his shoulders slump.

_ “It’s too cold for you here, Vanny.” _

“W-What?”

_ “Close the window.” _

  
  


Vanny woke in a cold sweat. Her entire body trembled uncontrollably as she pushed herself up.

She looked around her bedroom in a panic but saw nothing in the darkness. All was still aside from her curtains that were blowing softly in the freezing wind.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she turned to the empty spot in bed beside her. 

One of her hands found its way to the empty space, and she clutched onto the bedsheets with a broken sob. Nobody had slept there for over a year, yet she always refused to take up that side of the bed. That was  _ his  _ side. That was where  _ he _ had laid for several months, and that was where he had gone cold. Vanny turned to look at her window with a shiver.

She didn’t remember opening it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
